


I'm An Equius

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Disney Songs, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Human Sollux, Human Terezi, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Irony, Karkat Hates Himself, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck, Silly, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids won the game, but only Karkat survived, so he was the god of the new world. Everything is like Earth except for the fact that instead of the astrology signs being things like Sagittarius and Gemini, they are the troll's names. So Sagittarius would be called Equius, Gemini would be called Sollux, etc. etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm An Equius

Karkat sat in a bar that was in the middle of a town that he forgot the name of in the middle of a country that he forgot the name of that was on the world that he and his friends created. Except for the fact that all of his friends died during the battle. Every single one of them, so he created the constellations in the sky for them. Of course, no matter what he did, his symbol still came up in the stars, no matter how faint it was. He did not do anything. Well, that was a lie. He did everything, including fucking everything up. It was his fault that all of them died. Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi. All of them died. And it was all Karkat’s fault, which is exactly why he is in a bar on the Earth, disguised as a human, drinking his feelings away. 

He had to be disguised as a human because that is what the creatures on the planet called themselves. Karkat had no fucking clue why they were not trolls, and he thinks that the fact that they all have the same shade of red as Karkat does for their blood color is some sort of mockery. They all have the same blood color, and yet they still judge each other by the color of their skin, what gender they are, and even what their sexual orientation, which is just so fucking stupid. Of course, they have gotten better over the years. However, even though all this progress should make him happy, it really does not. Even though so many years have passed, (Karkat lost count how many) he still blames himself for all of his friend’s deaths. However, while he was drinking himself away, some douche with shades came up to him.

“Hello there, cutie.” The douche muffin that was wearing shades in the bar said to Karkat. “I am an Equius. What about you?” Karkat started laughing.

Karkat was laughing because he knew who Equius was. The extremely sweaty dude that could break Karkat’s hand just by high-fiving the dude, who still managed to have the title of Karkat’s friend. He laughed because the humans did not call the astrology symbols by their normal names and called them by all the troll’s names. He laughed because Equius was one of the many friends he was still mourning after all these years. He laughed because Karkat blamed himself for each and every single death that happened around him. He laughed, even though the shit stain wearing sunglasses indoors, despite the man’s poker face, looked like the most confused person on the planet.

Despite the fact that Karkat was laughing, he cried. He cried. He could feel himself crying. He could feel the salty tears go down his cheeks. And eventually, he was not laughing anymore. He was crying. He was sobbing in front of a stranger simply because the dude mentioned one of Karkat’s friends. Not even one of his good friends either.

At this point, the blonde dude with shades did not know what the fuck to do. He just saw a cute stranger and decided to flirt with him. He had expected to be rejected or something, but he had definitely not expected the man to burst into laughter and start crying.

“Uh.” Mr. Douche clearly did not know what to do, but he decided he could not leave the poor guy to cry himself to death. He sat next to him. “My name is Dave, if you wanted to know.” Karkat, still crying looked up at Dave.

“Did you have a bad break up or something?” Dave asked. He highly doubted it was a breakup, but if it was, then his girlfriend (or boyfriend, his mind supplied) was probably an Equius. Dave actually wonders what the dude’s symbol is, even though he cried in front of him.

“Or something.” Karkat said in a scratchy voice, because who has a normal voice during an intense crying session?

“Did someone you love die?” Dave said because he is strait to the point and he does not really know how the hell to comfort people.

“It seems that anyone who is close to me dies.” Karkat sounds more normal at this point, probably because Dave switched his alcoholic drink for water.

“Who exactly died, if you don’t mind me asking?” Dave is hitting himself on the inside because, dude that is not a question you ask a person you just met, especially if they were crying.

“No. I don’t mind.” Karkat says. He does not really know why he is opening up to someone who is going to die while Karkat lives, but maybe it is time to make other friends, aside from the ones that had died. “There were eleven of them, and we all did something very dangerous.”

“Why would even do something dangerous?” Dave interrupted.

“Because we did not know that it was dangerous, you fuckwit.” Karkat said, being to start to sound like his usual old self. “All of them died. Every single one of them and it is all my fault.” Karkat was careful to not revel too much about what had happened.

“How was it your fault?” Dave knew that he should probably stop prying, but something in him found the guy familiar. He did not remember though. He did not even have a clue as to who this dude was.

“I was the leader and I had to lead them, but I fucked up and it ended with them all getting killed.”

“How did you survive?” Dave. No. Stop prying into this stranger’s life, not matter how much the dude is willing to open up to a guy who started flirting with him out of nowhere.

“I..” Karkat started. He paused and thought. “I don’t really remember.” Karkat suddenly realized something. “I don’t really remember much of anything now that I think about it.”

Dave suddenly remembered. He remembered everything about the game and all the people, but most of all, he remembered Karkat. Karkat, with his nubby horns and angry temper. Karkat, who he remembered dying for. Karkat, his best bro that he fell in love with. Karkat, who did not seem to remember anything that had happened since that point when he first tried to get his prize. Karkat, who did not remember Dave.

“Karkat.” Dave said. He suddenly hugged Karkat tightly. “Karkat.” Dave, just like Karkat did earlier, started to cry.

Karkat, just like Dave, did not really know how to react either. Karkat hugged Dave back and patted him on the back. He kind of felt like this was a feelings jam of some sort.

“I missed you.” Dave said. Karkat did not really know what was happening. However, before Karkat could say anything really awkward, Dave stopped hugging him. Dave remembered something.

“Wait, you said all of your friends died, right?” Karkat nodded, extremely confused as to what was going on. “Follow me.” Dave got up and started to drag Karkat somewhere else.

“Where the fuck are we going, Strider?” Karkat pauses for a moment. Dave never gave him his last name. How did he even know it was the man’s last name? It could have been his middle name for all Karkat knew.

“You are going to meet some old friends.” Dave said as he dragged Karkat to the back of the bar. He dragged him over to an asian man with black hair that was wearing a pair of 3-D sunglasses.

“Sollux!” Karkat yelled as he went over to him and hugged him. Sollux gave him a look of confusion as Karkat hugged him.

“I don’t know how you know my sign, but my name is Gemini.” ‘Gemini’ said. Karkat laughed because he found it ridiculous. This time he did not start crying though. He just laughed because he found the humans ridiculous for naming the constellations after all of the trolls.

“I’m Karkat.” He said as he pulled away from the slightly awkward hug. Sollux once again looked confused.

“You are a Karkat?” Sollux asked. Of course Cancer was called Karkat.

“No, well, yes, but my name is Karkat.”

“That is kind of strange.”

“Like you can say anything, ‘Gemini’.” Karkat said. While there was two ‘i’s in the name, Sollux did not have to say any ‘s’s to say his own name.

“Douche.”

“Asshole.” Dave was awkwardly standing on the side, feeling a lot like a third wheel.

“Okay, let’s meet some other friends.” Dave dragged Karkat away from Sollux.

“Bye, asshat.” Karkat said as he was dragged over to another section of the bar.

Dave led him over to a woman with short, ginger hair that was wearing a pair of bright, cherry red glasses. Karkat could feel the tears once again well up his eyes. He ran over to the woman and hugged her. She hugged him back.

“Hey Karkat.” Terezi said. She was crying as well, as if seeing Karkat triggered her memory and made her remember. That was probably what happened, seeing as it happened to Dave as well. 

Terezi broke the hug and looked over at Dave.

“Hey, Strawberry Shortcake, why don’t you go and kiss the girl?” As it happened, someone decided that exact moment to play that Disney song in a moment of irony. Both Karkat and Dave were blushing.

Eventually, Terezi got tired of their shit and forced their heads together. By some miracle that Gamzee believed in, Terezi managed to fit their heads together and get them to kiss, despite the fact that she is blind and doing that is difficult enough for someone who has the ability to see.

Despite Karkat and Dave’s embarrassment to kiss the other, they kissed each other as if they were lovers that had not seen each other in an extremely long time. During this kiss, Karkat remembered. He remembered John and Rose and Jade, but most of all, he remembered Dave. His enemy that managed to become his best bro that he managed to form a crush on. Just like the two times that Karkat had cried in front of Dave that night, he once again cried. He remembered how Dave died. He died protecting Karkat. Karkat pulled away from the kiss.

“You are an insufferable prick, you know that?” Karkat said to Dave.

“You love me.” Karkat simply smiled and kissed Dave again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be completely silly and funny, but then it became sort of sad. But then it was funny again and then it was happy, so it all worked out.


End file.
